koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kai
Kaihime is a new character in Samurai Warriors 3. She is Ujinaga Narita eldest daughter and one of Hideyoshi's concubines. She is famous for her beauty and her act of personally riding into battle. Though heralded as a brave woman, modern historians wonder how many of her accomplishments are real as some maybe fictional stories from the Edo period. Role in Game Historical Information Kaihime was Narita Ujinaga's eldest daughter and a maiden said to be of unparalleled grace and beauty. To appease her father, who lamented only having daughters as his heirs, she also possessed bravery and cunning that was unlike other princesses. She spent the majority of her youth at Oshi Castle. She was married to Yura Narishige until his death in 1578. In 1590, during Hideyoshi's siege of Odawara Castle, his army surrounded the nearby Oshi Castle with 3,000 men. There were only 300 men fortifying the castle's defenses yet they remained resilient to the invaders' attacks. This was mainly due to the land's surrounding terrain which was marshlands and steep hills. In June, Ishida Mitsunari marched with 20,000 men in an attempt to take the fortification. He ordered the castle to be burned down but, due to the moist enviornment and high morale of the defending army, it was nearly impossible to start a blaze. Opting for a frontal assault, Mitsunari marched his men through the banks beneath Takamatsu Castle. The Narita vassals saw their opening and broke the dam from the river, greatly demolishing Mitsunari's numbers. The fleeing soldiers were chased by Narita vassals. During this time, Kaihime was said to have volunteered to rout the remaining soldiers, donning armor and riding on horseback with 200 men. She met with Asano Nagamasa in combat and slayed Miyage Takashige in battle. Her accomplishments greatly increased ally morale and forced Mitsunari to surrender, reporting his failure to Hideyoshi. Mitsunari was greatly ridiculed for failing to capture a position "guarded by a woman". To this day, the long strait where the incident occurred is known as the "Ishida Tsutsumi". When Odawara Castle surrendered, her father also chose to do the same with hope for the wars to end. When her family exited the castle, Kaihime exhibited an air of dignity. Hideyoshi generously forgave them allowed them to keep their properties. A few rumors say that this was due to Kaihime's elegance. After their surrender, Kaihime and her father were entrusted to Gamō Ujisato and lived in Iwashiro-fukui castle. Sometime when her father was away, an internal rebellion was caused by Hamada Shugen and younger brother. During this time, her mother-in-law was killed. As soon as she heard about the incident, Kaihime brandished a sword and sought to end the rebels. She slayed the instigator and two followers, effectively repressing the bloodshed. Since her time at Iwashiro-fukui Castle was relatively short, some people argue that this could have occurred at her family home instead. Hideyoshi heard of her bravery and took a great liking towards her. He donned her one of his noble concubines, awarding her family with 20,000 koku and more territory as a result. Her fate from here is largely unknown though it is said that she saved Senhime during the Osaka Campaign and retreated to live as a nun. Others say that she either committed suicide or was slain during the conflict. Category:Samurai Warriors Characters